Revenge
by jennibare
Summary: #2 in the Revenge Arc. The war is over and there is peace. For some though, there is no peace. Katara visits Ozai in prison to find Zuko's mother. Can she survive his manipulation? Can he survive hers? M for language and situations. cracktastic
1. A Father's Revenge

_Okay, so I've got like two other stories I'm working on, but this one popped into my head and I had to write it. Its set after the war ended, Ozai's in prison and Katara comes to visit to find out where Ursa is. Sorry for the sexism but Ozai strikes me as very sexist. It's dark and while there in mention of Zutara it is not as it appears.  
_

***************************

He sat on the straw mat that made up his bed notching out another line along the filthy wall. According to the tally of marks, it had been just over a year since he was thrown into this Agni-damned void. Stuck in this hell after being defeated by a 13-year-old child-monk. Disgraceful! He desired death yet that weakling of a son refused to give it to him. Rotting away in this hole was all the punishment he deserved, according to the new Fire Lord. Despite his bending having been taken away he still tried. He practiced daily in hopes that one day it would come back. So far it hadn't and it pissed him off to no end.

His only form on entertainment was listening to the guards outside his door gossip like a bunch of old women. He had heard the guards talk about his son on many occasions. The one piece of information that intrigued him was that Zuko had taken a nobleman's daughter as a fiancée and they were to be married within the year. His oldest spawn was 18 now and that was typically when royalty married.

Despite his engagement, many said that he spent his nights with a waterbender who belonged to that fucking Avatar. Sometimes he would visit both women in the same night. Or so they said. He felt the smallest sense of pride of his son's philandering. Probably the only good thing that little shit ever did.

As for that daughter of his. Crazy is what they said. Stark, raving mad. Now she was practically catatonic from the medications she was given in the mental hospital. Worthless little girl. Oh well, though. That's what he got for entrusting a woman with such duties. That's why no woman would ever be Fire Lord. Can't handle the pressure.

One afternoon, he heard the guards outside his cell as well as a young woman's voice that he did not recognize. After what he assumed was a debate, the door opened slowly. He glanced up from the floor, his long black hair covering his eyes so the person entering could not see that he was observing them. Standing there was a gorgeous young water tribe girl. She had to be around 16 at best with flowing brown hair and blue eyes like he had never seen before. She had dismissed the guards before entering leaving her alone in this room with him. _Brave girl_, he thought.

"Hmmm. What a delicious piece of meat. Did my son send you to me? How generous of him. I've never had a water tribe girl before." He licked his lips.

"No. I am here on my own accord." Her voice was firm and sounded sweet to his ears so accustomed to the shouts of men.

"Have you come to pleasure me then?"

A water whip nearly hit him, stopping just short of his face. "I have come to find out where Ursa is. And you will tell me," the girl demanded, hands on her hips, staring down at him. He could see there was something else behind her eyes but he couldn't quite place it.

"Oh will I? And how do you expect to get such information from me when I won't even tell my own son," he looked at her closer. "I know you. You are my son's whore. And the Avatar's wife."

"I am not the Avatar's wife."

"So you admit you are my son's whore than?"

She blushed and looked away slightly. He cackled, mocking the poor girl. "And what did he promise you if you found out this information? That he would leave his fiancée? That you would become his Fire Lady? That he would love you forever?" He saw the flicker in her eyes that he had struck a nerve. He laughed. "Silly little peasant girl. No Water Tribe slut will ever become Fire Lady. You are nothing more than a pawn in his game. You may not know it but he is using you."

"He would never do that to me!" she yelled, again the whip flicked out and this time striking him in the middle of his chest throwing him back further against the wall. He laughed at her despite the sting of the assault.

"Wouldn't he? And where is he now?"

"He is busy cleaning up your mess," she spat.

"Yet he sends you to do his dirty work. Just like the little shit to depend on a woman. Can't stick up for himself. Always hiding behind a woman. Always needing a woman to defend him. Like his mother." He leaned back against the wall and let his head hang down, his hair covering his malicious smile.

"Where is she, Ozai?" she demanded again.

"Why should I tell you? What will you do for me?" He stood up to his full height which towered over the girl as he drew near the bars. He brushed his hand over his crotch. "It's been so long since I've enjoyed the pleasures only a woman can provide."

She stepped back, repulsion with a hint of alarm plastered over her face. Shaking her head, "You're disgusting. I would never do something like that."

He smirked at the girl. "And yet from what I hear, my son visits your bed." Again with the repulsion and another step back. He stared intently at the girl. This was too much fun. More fun than he had had in a long time. He lowered his voice, silkily asking, "Does he pleasure you?"

She gasped and blushed brightly at his comment. His dark smile got wider. "Are you ashamed of what you've done, little girl? Especially since you are the Avatar's woman as well? You are more scandalous than anyone imagined, I would wager."

"How dare you speak to me that way!" she was trying to sound like she was in control, but he was Ozai. He might be stuck in this cell but _he_ was in control not some little water tribe girl. "I will be back tomorrow. And I will get my answer!"

"I look forward to it." He watched her knock on the door indicating to announce she was done and the guards should let her out. Yes, he definitely was looking forward to her return.

***************************

The next day she arrived at the same time. She glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest. She said nothing.

"You did come back. I so enjoyed our little game yesterday," he said trying to incite her. But she continued to glare at him. Minutes ticked by and yet they said nothing to each other. Just stared.

"Did I ruin your plans after you left here yesterday? You were supposed to come back with the answer and you didn't, hmm. And now he's not happy with you," he observed. Women are so predictable.

She said nothing, but her eyes revealed he was right. He rose from the floor and came to the bars resting his arms on the cool metal, never taking his eyes off her. "Why are you here? What purpose does it serve you to do his dirty work?"

Silence.

"You love him, don't you?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly.

He saw the flash in her eyes. He laughed. "Ha! That's just fucking wonderful."

"What would you know about love?!" she finally exploded. "All you know is hate and destruction! You can't even love your own children. Your own wife!"

His golden eyes darkened at the mention of his wife. His relaxed mood instantly gone. "How dare you say I didn't love my wife! I can hardly be blamed that she loved that fucking son of ours more than me! It's because of him that I lost her!" he roared.

The waterbender shrunk back and so did he. He looked around wildly trying to figure out if he had really just admitted what he said.

"Is that why you hate him?" she asked softly.

It was his turn to say nothing. Instead he flopped down onto the straw mat that was his bed, leaning his head against the wall. "Leave me," he ordered.

"No," she said firmly. "Where is she?"

He only snorted in disgust. Even if he did know, he wasn't telling her.

They sat there in tense silence for half an hour more until she finally left him alone in that cell. Tears pricked at the corner of his eye. He ran a hand across his eyes looking down at the drop that glistened there. Mocking him. He had never cried a day in his life. Now this...this… water _whore _caused this. _That bitch_, he thought maliciously.

********************

Week after week, she came seeking the answer from him. And week after week they played their game of cat and mouse. He lured her in, gained her confidence, stroked her ego when needs be, and planted the seeds of doubt in her head that Zuko would fulfill whatever he had promised this girl. He presumed she attempted the same with him, but she was not at his level of manipulation.

Weeks turned to months. Summer passed, then fall. Then finally winter. The time was right to strike. He had learned that the Avatar had left her behind after discovering her affair. Zuko's nuptials were less than a month away. He just needed something from her to initiate the plan in full.

She arrived, right on schedule, on that rainy winter day. He sensed something from her. The fire she normally carried was muted. Plopping down on the floor mere inches away from the bars that separated them, she leaned her head against the bars. This was the closest that she had ever been to him in all her visits to get the information from him. A thought crossed his mind.

"He's tired of you hasn't he?"

"No. He just has… obligations."

"Obligations that don't include a water tribe woman, I presume."

"Shut up, Ozai!" It was one of the few times she spoke his name. Coming from this young woman it sounded delicious.

"Ah, such fire," he purred to himself as he reached a hand through and rubbed the girl's cheek. "You know, you don't deserve such a pitiful fool."

She looked at him with her blue eyes rimmed with red, fresh tears at the edges ready to escape.

"What did he do to you this time?" he softened.

"Nothing." She stuck out her lower lip in a pout and narrowed her eyes. This look triggered something in him that he hadn't felt for a long time. He almost felt as if he wanted to protect this girl. The thought quickly left his mind.

"He must have hurt you for you to look so sad." He continued to stroke her cheek. She leaned into it against her will, placing her tan hand over his pale one. She was putty in his hands now but he had to time everything perfectly.

"He chose _her_," she confided so quietly he almost didn't hear her. The anger and hurt saturated her words like acid. He had never heard her so angry.

It was time. This girl would help him. He mentally smiled.

So Zuko chose the Fire Nation girl, as he rightfully should. Can't have peasants messing up the bloodline after all. Granted this girl was beautiful and would make a fine wife to any man. But not in their nation. In their nation, concubine would be all she could achieve despite what that bastard son of his may have promised her.

"So, you can't play with the toy any more so you come to the maker, is that it?"

She looked at him with such loathing as she flung his hand away from her face standing above him, that for a moment he almost felt bad for saying it. "I'm sorry." Ozai had never apologized to anyone let alone some peasant. But sometimes you had to sacrifice a pawn to win the game.

He suddenly felt funny. He felt as though his body was taken over. He watched her fingers move in an odd kind of dance and his body responded to her movements. Soon enough, his face was on the floor pressed against the cold metal of the bars and he couldn't move.

"What are you doing to me?" he demanded.

"Tell me where she is. Where is Ursa?"

"He's not going to change his mind Katara." He had never felt so helpless than he did at that moment. He hoped that he could reason with her.

"Maybe if you told me we'd find out, wouldn't we?" The darkness of her eyes almost frightened him.

He relented. He told her. After all these years, Ursa would be found.

************************

He sat in the cold cell shivering. His disappointment in himself overwhelmed him. He couldn't believe he told her. Disgraceful! What kind of man was he that he relented to measly children? Then he heard the crash outside, then the shout. It was her. It had been a week since he divulged the information.

She stormed inside his cell the door slamming it shut behind her.

"Was Ursa not there?" he inquired as he mindlessly picked at a thread on his tattered prison uniform.

She growled. "She was right where you said."

"What's the problem then?" genuinely interested. Katara had provided the answer his son sought and therefore she got what she wanted: the Fire Lord.

"So did my son accept you as he promised?" he mocked her.

"Fuck you!" she screamed at him as icicles flung at him missing him by mere inches. She cried out as if in pain and sunk to the ground.

He knew exactly what happened. He heard the guards talking about it earlier. He chose his bride over his mistress, as any self-respecting Fire Lord would do. While appreciative, his son could not end the engagement especially so close to the wedding day. It would bring great dishonor to his bride. She could certainly stay in the capital but they couldn't be together any longer. He couldn't risk a bastard child as a married man.

His son, the almighty Fire Lord, had broken this poor peasant's heart.

Now was his chance.

"Help me, Katara," he crawled to the bars that separated them.

She looked up at him in questioning as she crawled over to him. He rested his forehead against hers through those frigid bars. "Why should I help you?"

"Because I can give you what that fool son of mine can't," he purred. "Not even the Avatar can give you what you want."

"And how would you know what I want?" she hissed.

"Because you and I are such similar creatures," he smirked as he looked into her deep blue eyes. He whispered, "Revenge. For everything. For your mother. For your tribe. For your heart."

That got her; he saw it in her eyes. Oh, yes, this little girl would be his. He saw the wheels turning in her head. Women were so predictable. Especially a woman scorned.

After a moment, she finally asked, "What would I have to do?"

"Help me escape, Katara."

She looked at him with shock. She looked to the door to make sure the guards weren't there then back to Ozai. "Tomorrow night. It will be the full moon." And with that she stood looking down at Ozai would carefully hid his joy and turned towards the door.

Tomorrow indeed. Together they would get their revenge.

*******************************

He sat and waited. He paced and waited. He hated waiting. Action was what he wanted. The sun had already gone down and he watched the stars slowly move across the sky from the skylight above his head. He waited for her. What a twist of events that this girl who had come seeking something from him to please her lover would be his rescuer. He could hardly believe his luck. But as the hours passed, so did his belief that she would come.

Then he heard it. There was a strangling sound outside his door. He smiled. She had come after all. The door burst open and there she stood. In total darkness, he could see the black cloak she wore over her blue tribal clothes. He saw the hatred in her eyes. Perfect!

He had the commonsense enough to push against the wall as the cell bars froze then exploded around him. He stood there. He was free. Almost. The waterbender stood there looking at him eyes filled with rage, sadness, and doubt. There was no going back for either of them.

He slowly and cautiously walked up to her never taking his eyes off her small form. As he stood in front of her, looking down at her with a sense of appreciation. "Now let's get our revenge."

She shut her eyes tight and looked down and away. She nodded.

Together they managed to escape the prison, slaying anyone that stopped them. Silently they entered the Fire Palace using a secret entrance that Ozai remembered. They snuck into Zuko's chamber where they found him sleeping content and naked next to his fiancee. The scent of their lovemaking still lingered in the air. Blind rage filled the watertribe girl and he watched her fingers dance the same way they had with him as she squeezed their hearts, first his than hers, as one would squeeze a piece of fruit. Zuko had figuratively crushed her heart and she now literally crushed his. Ozai stood by and watched the whole scene with a satisfied smile on his face.

As quickly as they came they left. Outside the Fire Nation capital to the forested area on the western edge of the main island, there was a small boat waiting for him, the boatman carelessly eating.

"You're free," she stated simply looking out at the ocean.

He came up to her, eyes narrowed in indecision, and rested a hand on her cheek. He bent down and without thinking kissed her. He expected her to pull away but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. _Well this is unexpected_, he thought as he roughly kissed the teen. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman and this girl's lips were heaven against his own. Her kiss had a level of rage to it that quite surprised him. He finally pulled away wiping the saliva from his edge of his lips.

"Thank you," he simply said and got in the boat, the boatman taking off soon after. He never looked back as he left his homeland as a traitor, a convict, what his son and brother had been before him. Now it was his turn to carry those titles.

He almost felt bad for using that poor broken-hearted water tribe girl. Almost. She was only a means to an end. Maybe someday he would see her again and fulfill those empty promises his son had made her. Maybe.

But first there was work to do.

He had to restore his honor.

_I have no clue how I got the idea for this story, but it hit me yesterday and I had to write it. It is pure darkness and evil. mwahaha! I debated adding a "naughty" scene between Ozai and Katara but thought better of it. Please let me know what you think though. _


	2. A woman scorned

**This is the from Katara's perspective. Again, it's very dark. Mwahaha! FYI- The italics are bits from the previous chapter. But you're a smart crowd you could have figured that out. :)  
**

**I've had writers block on my other stories (Each Other and AIM to Please) so forgive me for not updating those. This one again has been playing in my head. It was meant to be a oneshot but I had to get Katara out there. **

**Please no flames for Jerkface Zuko. It literally pained me to write him this way, but it plays into the story.**

**AN: I made some updates to this one.  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. glad we got that out of the way. Now on with the show...  
_

* * *

He said that he loved me. I should have known better. Stupid little peasant.

He said that if I could somehow find out where his mother was things could change. I should have known better. Stupid naïve girl.

I went to that god-awful prison cell almost every day to find his answer. And every time I went I thought I was the strong one. That I was the powerful bender come to pull the answer from that fallen man. But I was wrong.

I knew what he was doing with each word, each glance, each little piece of doubt he tried to put into my head. At first I was strong enough to resist but then it happened. It worked. My plots failed. He may have lost in the war but he won me over.

It started after that first day I visited his father. The seeds had been planted.

"_Oh will I? And how do you expect to get such information from me when I won't even tell my own son," he looked at her closer. "I know you. You are my son's whore. And the Avatar's wife."_

"_I am _not_ the Avatar's wife."_

"_So you admit you are my son's whore than?"_

I am not his whore. He loves me. He said so. As for Aang, I loved him, but not in that way. It was just easier to pretend sometimes. Pretend that I was the dutiful girlfriend in the day while another man comes to room at night. Pretend that I was something more than what I was. I am _not_ his whore.

_She blushed and looked away slightly. He cackled, mocking the poor girl. "And what did he promise you if you found out this information? That he would leave his fiancée? That you would become his Fire Lady? That he would love you forever?" He saw the flicker in her eyes that he had struck a nerve. He laughed. "Silly little peasant girl. No Water tribe slut will ever become Fire Lady. You are nothing more than a pawn in his game. You may not know it but he is using you." _

"_He would never do that to me!" she yelled, again the whip flicked out and this time striking him in the middle of his chest throwing him back slightly. He laughed at her despite the sting of the assault. _

"_Wouldn't he? And where is he now?"_

"_He is busy cleaning up your mess," she spat._

I hoped. But I knew that he was with _her. _His fiancé. My competition.

"_Yet he sends you to do his dirty work. Just like the little shit to depend on a woman. Can't stick up for himself. Always hiding behind a woman. Always needing a woman to defend him. Like his mother." He leaned back against the wall and let his head hang down, his hair covering his malicious smile._

"_Where is she, Ozai?" she demanded again. _

"_Why should I tell you? What will you do for me?" He stood up to his full height which towered over the girl as he drew near the bars. He brushed his hand over his crotch. "It's been so long since I've enjoyed the pleasures only a woman can provide."_

_She stepped back, repulsion with a hint of alarm plastered over her face. Shaking her head, "You're disgusting. I would never do something like that."_

_He smirked at the girl. "And yet from what I hear, my son visits your bed." Again with the repulsion and another step back. He stared intently at the girl. This was too much fun. More fun than he had had in a long time. He lowered his voice, silkily asking, "Does he pleasure you?" _

_She gasped and blushed brightly at his comment. His dark smile got wider. "Are you ashamed of what you've done, little girl? Especially since you are the Avatar's woman as well? You are more scandalous than anyone imagined, I would wager."_

Having two men? I guess I was scandalous. But if a man can have two women why can't a woman have two men? I hadn't stopped to think about it. Maybe I was ashamed. I knew what we were doing was wrong. But when I laid in his arms at night, everything felt so right. The way our scents mixed into that arousing perfume, the way our bodies fit perfectly together as if we were made for each other. When we made love it was magic. the world could explode around me and as long as I was in his arms, nothing could harm me.

As for Aang... Innocent kisses and caresses as gentle as the breezes filled the days. I was his woman only in name and body. My heart and soul belonged elsewhere.

"_How dare you speak to me that way!" she was trying to sound like she was in control, but he was Ozai. He might be stuck in this cell but he was in control not some little water tribe girl. "I will be back tomorrow. And I will get my answer!"_

"_I look forward to it." _

That night, I told him he wouldn't give me the answer. He said he thought I was better than that. That I could get anything I wanted. I was his waterbender who had a way of getting information. He was disappointed in me. He said these things as he teasingly pumped himself in and out of me but refused to give me my release. The bastard.

I promised him I would get his answer. Tomorrow, I swear. Oh, Gods! I swear!

"You will get your release when I get my answer," he withdrew from me and pulled on his robes. Sweaty and needy, I plead to him. I was longing for him. I needed him. And he denied me.

After he left me, I wondered. If I could get anything I wanted than why was he publicly announcing his engagement to that Fire Nation bitch and not me? Why was I left alone still shivering in desire and need to be with that man? The bastard.

***********************

"_You did come back. I so enjoyed our little game yesterday," he said trying to incite her. But she continued to glare at him. Minutes ticked by and yet they said nothing to each other. Just stared. _

"_Did I ruin your plans after you left here yesterday? You were supposed to come back with the answer and you didn't, hmm. And now he's not happy with you," he observed. Women are so predictable._

I was still tense from the night before. Frustrated to say the least. I was in no mood to play anyone's games today. I wanted my La-damned answer!

_She said nothing, but her eyes revealed he was right. He rose from the floor and came to the bars resting his arms on the cool metal, never taking his eyes off her. "Why are you here? What purpose does it serve you to do his dirty work?"_

_Nothing._

"_You love him, don't you?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly._

_He saw the flash in her eyes. He laughed. "Ha! That's just fucking wonderful."_

"_What would you know about love?!" she finally exploded. "All you know is hate and destruction! You can't even love your own children. Your own wife!"_

What did I know about love? In a one-sided relationship and a lover on the side who was engaged to be married. What could I possibly know? And to accuse someone else of not knowing was hypocritical of me.

That night, when Zuko came to visit me, he was mad. I could tell. But he gave me my release, roughly almost violently, as if taking out his frustrations in my body. I swore to him I would get his answer as I bent the sweat from his brow. He only nodded, kissed my forehead, and left to be with_ her_.

***********************

_Week after week, she came seeking the answer from him. And week after week they played their game of cat and mouse. He lured her in, gained her confidence, stroked her ego when needs be, and planted the seeds of doubt in her head that Zuko would fulfill whatever he had promised this girl. He presumed she attempted the same with him, but she was not at his level of manipulation. _

_Weeks turned to months. Summer passed, then fall. Then finally winter. The time was right to strike. He had learned that the Avatar had left her behind after discovering her affair. Zuko's nuptials were two days away. He just needed something from her to initiate the plan in full. _

_She arrived, right on schedule, on that rainy winter day. He sensed something from her. The fire she normally carried was muted. Plopping down on the floor mere inches away from the bars that separated them, she leaned her head against the bars. This was the closest that she had ever been to him in all her visits to get the information from him. A thought crossed his mind. _

"_He's tired of you hasn't he?"_

"_No. He just has… obligations."_

Obligations, is what he told me. It was not proper to marry outside their Nation he tried to explain to me. He whispered his love to me and that I would always hold his heart but this is what he had to do. He was so sorry. Or so he said.

My heart had shattered into a million pieces. But I had a secret. One that I hoped would bring back my love.

_It was time. This girl would help him. He mentally smiled. _

_So Zuko chose the Fire Nation girl, as he rightfully should. Can't have peasants messing up the bloodline after all. Granted this girl was beautiful and would make a fine wife to any man. But not in their nation. In their nation, concubine would be all she could achieve despite what that bastard son of his may have promised her. However, the Phoenix King may have something else to say about the matter. _

"_So, you can't play with the toy any more so you come to the maker, is that it?"_

_She looked at him with such loathing as she flung his hand away from her face standing above him, that for a moment he almost felt bad for saying it. "I'm sorry." Ozai had never apologized to anyone let alone some peasant. But sometimes you had to sacrifice a pawn to win the game._

But I wasn't ready to give up yet. I still had a trick up my sleeve.

_He suddenly felt funny. He felt as though his body was taken over. He watched her fingers move in an odd kind of dance and his body responded to her movements. Soon enough, his face was on the floor pressed against the cold metal of the bars and he couldn't move. _

"_What are you doing to me?" he demanded._

"_Tell me where she is. Where is Ursa?" _

"_He's not going to change his mind Katara." He had never felt so helpless than he did at that moment. He hoped that he could reason with her._

"_Maybe if you told me we'd find out wouldn't we?" The darkness of her eyes almost frightened him. _

_He relented. He told her. After all these years, Ursa would be found._

Now he _will_ love me. Now I will be _his_ for sure.

********************

_He sat in the cold cell shivering. His disappointment in himself overwhelmed him. He couldn't believe he told her. Disgraceful! What kind of man was he that he relented to measly children? Then he heard the crash outside then the shout. It was her. It had been a week since he divulged the information._

_She stormed inside his cell the door slamming it shut behind her. _

"_Was Ursa not there?" he inquired._

_She growled. "She was right where you said."_

"_What's the problem then?" genuinely interested. Katara had provided the answer his son sought and therefore she got what she wanted: the Fire Lord._

"_So did my son accept you as he promised?" he mocked her._

"_Fuck you!" she screamed at him as icicles flung at him missing him by mere inches. She cried out as if in pain and sunk to the ground. _

_He knew exactly what happened. While appreciative, his son could not end the engagement especially so close to the wedding day. He chose his bride over his mistress. She could certainly stay but they couldn't be together any longer. He couldn't risk a bastard child as a married man. _

_His son, the almighty Fire Lord, had broken this poor peasant's heart. _

I had sent him a message that I needed to see him. He came to my chambers through the window as he usually did that fateful night. He was dressed in black to hide himself. That should have tipped me off that we weren't anything. That I was something to hide. Something that shamed him no matter how many times he said he loved me, that he wanted only me.

He had what he wanted and I had gotten it for him. Mother and son were reunited. That was my ace in the hole. But it wasn't the only good news I had for him.

I was so excited. We had discussed the possibilities prior with such joy that now I was able to tell him. But I didn't get joy. Only disgust (if it was with himself or with me, I wasn't sure), anger. Hurt.

"Get rid of it," he hissed, dark eyes glaring down at me. I sunk to the floor. What? How can he say that?

I instinctively placed my hands over my womb as if my hands could protect the life inside from these harsh words. "But Zuko-"

"No buts, Katara! Do you know what something like this could do to me? I've worked so hard to restore my honor and my nation and then … this" He waved his hands at me like I was nothing more than a piece of trash to be tossed aside. I guess that's all I was to him. A fun little piece of ass until push comes to shove, I was nothing to him.

Idiot!

"What about _my_ honor?" I whispered in a voice that did not sound like my own.

He snorted, "You're just a water tribe girl. I'm the fucking Fire Lord for Agni's sake! Plus I'm marrying in less than a week. I can't have this over my head. I can't do this to Mai."

My heart sunk lower than I ever imagined. It was official. I was nothing more than his pawn. He had used me, just like Ozai had said. And here I thought he had changed. I guess the apple truly doesn't fall far from the tree.

He knelt down in front of me grabbing my arm roughly, hurting me, and pulling me to his hardened face. "Get rid of it."

I looked fiercely back at him. I knew my blue eyes had to be as dark as the night sky; my anger shook me to my core. "Never."

Why I didn't waterbend his ass into the next life I don't know but I knew there was an alternate plan. And I knew someone who would help me. It's true when they say the friend of my enemy is my friend.

I told Aang about it. I cried. He wouldn't let me touch him. If he wasn't able to control himself I know he would have gone into the Avatar State.

He simply nodded his head. "Do you love me?" His calmness scared me.

"I do."

"Then why have you let him into your bed every night since we arrived? Why do you make me look like the fool who can't keep his girlfriend around? Why is it _his_ child you carry and not mine?

"Aang, I'm so-" he didn't let me finish. He was on Appa and flying away. I never saw him again.

I was broken.

_Now was his chance._

"_Help me, Katara," he crawled to the bars that separated them._

_She looked up at him in questioning as she crawled over to him. He rested his forehead against hers through those frigid bars. "Why should I help you?"_

"_Because I can give you what that fool son of mine can't," he purred. "Not even the Avatar can give you what you want."_

"_And how would you know what I want?" she hissed._

"_Because you and I are such similar creatures," he smirked as he looked into her deep blue eyes. He whispered, "Revenge. For everything. For your mother. For your tribe. For your heart."_

_That got her; he saw it in her eyes. Oh, yes, this little girl would be his. He saw the wheels turning in her head. Women were so predictable. Especially a woman scorned._

_After a moment, she finally asked, "What would I have to do?"_

"_Help me escape, Katara."_

_She looked at him with shock. She looked to the door to make sure the guards weren't there then back to Ozai. "Tomorrow night. It will be the full moon." And with that she stood looking down at a very happy Ozai and turned towards the door._

Tomorrow indeed. Together we would get our revenge.

_*******************************_

I dressed in a dark cloak. My blood raged as it never had before. I felt the power of moon over my enraged body and soul. I left a note simply stating that I was leaving and that I would return when the time was right.

I wasn't as quiet as I should have been when I entered the prison. Anyone who got in my way was quickly executed. I had no remorse only two goals. To release the prisoner so together we could execute his bastard son.

_Then he heard it. There was a strangling sound outside his door. He smiled. She had come after all. The door burst open and there she stood. In total darkness, he could see the black cloak she wore over her blue tribal clothes. He saw the hatred in her eyes. Perfect!_

_He had the commonsense enough to push against the wall as the cell bars froze then exploded around him. He stood there. He was free. Almost. He just had to get past the waterbender. But she stood there looking at him eyes filled with rage, sadness, and doubt. There was no going back for either of them. _

_He slowly and cautiously walked up to her never taking his eyes off her small form. As he stood in front of her, looking down at her with a sense of appreciation. She shut her eyes tight and looked down and away. "Now get me out of here." She nodded. _

We silently entered his chambers. There he was. With _her_. Naked. It should have been me lying there next to him with that luscious scent of our bodies filling the air. But he chose her. The knife-wielding bitch. Well two can play that game. Feeling the water pulsing inside their bodies I felt where it converged in the chest. I squeezed his heart, ever so gently at first. His eyes flew open, his mouth opened as if to say something. I saw the fear and panic in his eyes. It made me smile. Payback sucks, doesn't it Zuzu? With a sick smile on my face I crushed my hand into a fist, and his heart followed.

_Zuko had figuratively crushed her heart and she now literally crushed his._

I turned to the black haired wench lying next to him. I did the same to her just a little more brutally than I should have. Oh, well. When I was done, I saw Ozai beaming triumphantly at me. I was half tempted to crush him as well, but I knew he would be my only ally right now. He owed me.

_As quickly as they came they left. Outside the Fire Nation capital to the forested area on the western edge of the main island, there was a small boat waiting for him, the boatman carelessly eating._

"You're free," I stated simply looking out at the ocean.

_He came up to her; eyes narrowed in indecision, and rested a hand on her cheek. He bent down and without thinking kissed her. He expected her to pull away but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. _Well this is unexpected_, he thought as he roughly kissed the teen. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman and this girl's lips were heaven against his own.  
_

When he kissed me, his lips felt like Zuko's. His scent, like Zuko's. His hard body, like Zuko's. It disturbed me. I wondered what else would feel like Zuko's or would it be better. Thinking of that asshole who abandoned me filled me with rage like nothing else.

_Her kiss had a level of rage to it that quite surprised him. __He finally pulled away wiping the saliva from his edge of his lips. _

"_Thank you," he simply said and got in the boat, the boatman taking off soon after. He never looked back as he left his homeland as a traitor, a convict, what his son and brother had been before him. Now it was his turn to carry those titles. _

What he didn't know was that I followed him on an ice raft to where he finally docked in the Earth Kingdom. He was going to pay me back for his release. He was getting my child on the throne of the Fire Nation.

Maybe a watertribe slut couldn't get on the throne, but a half-blood prince would do the trick.

* * *

**Again I am so sorry for jerkface Zuko. As I said, it pained me to write him that way. (I'll admit it was fun, but painful.) I'm such a big Zutara shipper that it hurt to have him be so mean and Katara so hurt but so is life.**

**I don't know if I'll do anything more with this one. Maybe if the mood strikes me. Otherwise this is the end. R&R please and thank you. **


	3. A Lost Son Returns

**Okay I swear my oneshots are like potato chips. You can't have just one. Maybe if they weren't such awesome story lines? This will probably be the only time from Iroh's perspective. There is a lemon and it's pretty twisted so skip over if you like, otherwise enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch 3: A Lost Son Returns**

Iroh

I told that boy.

I told him to leave her be.

But he didn't listen.

Easily passing the guards outside the door, I had gone to his office as he sat reviewing and signing more papers than I could count. He had been Fire Lord for about a year now. He struggled with his new duties, this I knew, but as with everything in his life, he thrived on the challenge. It's what made him strong.

I had heard the rumors. Agni! Everyone had. He was using the poor Water Tribe girl. Using her in bed and then using her to find information that was never meant for him to find. Only the girl didn't believe and my nephew didn't acknowledge his actions.

"What are you doing, nephew?" I inquired that beautiful late summer afternoon, my hands tucked in my sleeves. A chill was in the air. Fall would come early this year. Maybe the seasons are predicting something cold to come.

"Paperwork," he replied as if he had no idea what I was talking about. He gave a sweet smile as if that would prevent this conversation from continuing the road it was headed.

I swear if I didn't have better control I would have firebent my nephew into next week. "Katara. The Water Tribe girl. What do you think you are doing? "

He glanced up briefly before returning to the papers, a frown pulling at the edges of his lips, though I could see he was trying hard to control himself. "I don't know what you're talking about, Uncle."

"She is the Avatar's woman. Not yours. You have that noblewoman. Leave the water girl alone," I advised him as gently as I could.

"She is a friend. That is all." I watched as he ran his hand through his hair. He did this when he was confused. I knew his telltale signs better than he thought.

"Yet you send her to your father to find your mother? And I hear that you visit her bed at night?"

"She offered to find out and far be it from me to stop her. I'd like to know where my mother is and no one else is talking," he answered nonchalantly as he finished placing his seal on the parchment. He wisely avoided the second question.

"Nephew, you will break her heart," I finally admitted to him.

"What are you talking about?" He never even looked up but I saw him still for the briefest moment.

"That girl loves you and I know you have no intentions with her. It must stop. Your nightly visits with her must stop now. If not, it will only end in heartbreak. For everyone." I pounded the desk to get his attention. He raised his hands in the air to prevent the ink from getting on his sleeves glancing at the ink that had splattered from the tray onto the desk. It was his symbolic mess to clean up.

"I know what I'm doing, Uncle," was all he said as he mopped up the spilt ink, coolly looking up at me. Those golden eyes were no longer my nephew's. They were cold, calculating. This was not the Zuko I had taken as my own son over four years ago.

"Do you?" I inquired, mentally spitting at this new Fire Lord.

"Yes," he countered. I only shook my head. This poor boy was lost. Again. But this time I felt he would not return.

Reluctantly, I turned my back on him. Everything I had worked for was gone. This was a different young man that sat before me. This was truly my brother's son. This position had changed him. That was why I never wanted it. The power was too much for any one man.

"For your sake, I pray you are right," I say over my shoulder as I walk away.

I left that day for my tea shop in the Earth Kingdom, praying to Agni that I would never have to return to this cursed land that had taken everyone I loved from me, starting with my wife then my son, and finally my nephew. Who was next?

*************

I got the message on a rainy winter day. It was a slow day so I closed my beloved tea shop early. Besides I had a lady friend to entertain later on and wanted to get ready for the special occasion. A young Fire Nation messenger came to the entrance of the Jasmine Dragon and bowed before me. I motioned for him to rise. I was nothing more than a humble tea shop owner there is no need to bow and told him as such. But he refused, continuing his bow before me.

Opening the scroll, I could hardly read the words before me.

_It is with a heavy heart and great burden that we send this message to you, General Iroh, of the Fire Nation. Two days ago the Great Fire Lord Zuko was found dead in his bed. Foul play is not believed to be involved. His mistress was found dead as well. The funeral will be upon your arrival home. _

I sunk into the nearest seat. My head in my hands, I wept. How could this be? My nephew. My son. Dead. He had fought so hard to earn his place and now he was ashes. And that dear sweet water tribe girl is dead too? What on earth is happening? What have we done for the spirits to curse us so? Haven't we redeemed ourselves?

_As you are the only heir left to the crown we respectfully request your return to the Fire Nation to begin your duties as Fire Lord. Praise Agni for your safe return to your homeland. _

_Long live Fire Lord Iroh!_

And now I was thrust into a position I never desired. Back to a nation that had taken too much as it was. I would continue the work my nephew started helping to restore the damage my family had done.

Settling my affairs here in Ba Sing Se, handing over my tea shop to my head waiter, I returned to my homeland. Not as the disgraced General who abandoned a siege after my personal loss or the disowned Prince, but as the Fire Lord.

Upon my arrival, I discovered it wasn't the Water Tribe girl who was found with him, but his fiancée, that noblewoman. I must admit I was more than a little happy to discover that she wasn't dead as well. However, her whereabouts are unknown. She had left a note saying she would return but nothing further was known. I also discovered my brother escaped from prison. Guards were found dead. The odd thing was that the guards had the same appearance as my nephew. There was much confusion in the palace. Many believed it was the spirit of Agni himself unhappy with our royal family for ending the war. Many believed it was the spirits of the other nations come to seek revenge on the bloodline.

I believed it was more than that. But what it was I did not know.

They waited for me before having the funeral for my nephew. For that I was thankful. I was able to say my goodbyes to him. Guilt crept into my heart. Maybe if I hadn't left, he would be okay. But I knew the signs he showed and there was little hope. Plus there was something more going on than I could ever have predicted.

Not even a full month after my coronation, I sat in the courtyard drinking my tea, enjoying the sounds of the garden around me, feeding crumbs to the little turtleducklings. It was one of the few times I was allowed my solitude. A messenger arrived announcing there was a young woman insisting on seeing me. Waving my hand, I motioned for the messenger to bring the girl. "Let her come."

The messenger was hesitant due to all the suspicions of foul play, but I did not worry so. At my age, each day I woke was a blessing so I could hardly be bothered with petty human attempts at my life.

There she stood before me. The young waterbender who had taught the Avatar, defeated my crazed niece, and had been my nephew's lover for a time. She was still stunning with her long brown waves plaited Water Tribe style and wide blue eyes. But I noticed there was something off about her. A darkness. I mistook it for her grief over her lover's death. I also detected the small swell of her stomach through her blue robes. It took a moment but when the realization hit me I was flooded with such joy. She was so petite that you would have to be blind not to see. And my eyes were not so weak just yet.

"You carry his child?" I rose from my seat, tears in my eyes, and went to her, taking her hands in mine. "My nephew's?

She instinctively placed her hand on the tiny bulge and blushed as she lowered her head to me in respect. "Yes, Fire Lord Iroh. It was an accident and Zuko had requested that I… uh, get rid of it." I heard the pain in her voice and it mirrored the pain in my chest that my nephew could suggest something like that. The tears streamed down her face, "But I just couldn't."

"This is most blessed news indeed! You will stay here. In the palace."

"Fire Lord-" she began.

I interrupt her, holding my hand up, "In private, please call me Uncle or Iroh."

She smiles bashfully and nods. "Uncle, would this child be the next Fire Lord? Since it is Zuko's?"

I stroke my beard in thought. Typically a bastard child would not be accepted as the rightful heir, so, no, it couldn't be. I think she saw this in my frown and she continued.

"What if I become your Fire Lady?"

I laugh at the absurdity of such an offer. Not that this beautiful young lady wouldn't do well in such a position but we both know that such an arrangement cannot be. She is Water Tribe and therefore ineligible. She should be well aware of this. I'm sure the conversation came up in her bed with my nephew on more than one occasion.

I see her take a deep breath, "What if I am your First Concubine? Then the child would be considered the next heir upon your, you know." She is superstitious enough not to say the word. I am superstitious enough not to finish.

I look at this young woman oddly. How did she learn this obscure rule amongst my people? I had only heard of it in passing. It was not often used. In fact the last child of this heritage, Fire Lord and concubine, was well over three hundred years ago.

"Let me think on this. Now come, my child, we will prepare a room for you. And get some meat on those bones. You are eating for two now," I tried to laugh, but the pain was too much.

This should have been a happy occasion, but the dread filled my heart yet again. What was this?

We dined in comfort. I piled her plate high with the best of the offerings. She joked about her brother. This must be an inside joke that I don't understand, but I smile at her and try to share her joke. I ask questions of her term. Just over three months, she tells me. And all is well so far. She believes the child to be a son. I praise Agni for such a blessing. Only a woman can tell so soon.

It is most unfortunate that my nephew is not alive for this and I say this raising my glass in honor of him. She raises hers as well, but I see a flicker of something in her eyes that I can't quite figure out and this troubles me. I can read people well, but this young woman is tricky. A voice in my head wonders if the child is really my nephew's after all she was involved with the Avatar, but the thought of those two intimate together makes me burst out loud laughing.

Throughout the meal, I hear her talk casually of many subjects, and I quickly pick up on her hints of her proposal that she sprinkles throughout the conversations. Such a union would be acceptable, but this would mean that I would have to take the child as my own which means I would have to bed this young woman and give proof of such a union. While she was not unattractive, for she most certainly was, I was not as capable in that department as I once was. Granted it is possible to trick the powers that be. I have done it before.

My late wife and I had been intimate before our union, but the proof was needed of her purity so we pricked the inside of her thigh and let the blood droplets spill on the sheet. It gave the house the proof they needed. This would have to be done again. And it would have to happen soon, or else it would not be believable that the child was mine and therefore negate the child's birthright that this young woman sought. It eased my mind too since I did believe in the old ways of having the line of my ancestor's continue, but this time it would be thinned a bit by outside blood. But maybe that's what it needed.

I made up my mind and would discuss this tomorrow with my advisors. And of course, I would need to discuss this with her father and brother. It was only proper.

* * *

Katara

I continued to subtly plant my plan into his ears as we ate and drank. A laugh here. A hand on an arm there. I could tell from his body language that I would be his. He just had to verify it with the counsel and I knew they would agree. After all, when push comes to shove I am Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and Master Waterbender. A fine catch for any man. Yet the one man I wanted was now ashes. If only he had seen things my way, he'd still be here. Silly, stubborn boy.

After a delicious dinner with his company, I went to the rooms that Iroh arranged for me to sleep in. They were far more superior to the one's I had stayed in prior. The servants explained this was the Fire Lady's rooms. As they turned down my room and prepared my evening bath, the whispers that I was above my station were whispered in tones that weren't meant for my ears. I glared at those servants and their words hushed as quickly as they came. I could see the fear in their eyes. Good!

When night fell, I opened my window. I had bathed and dressed in my sleeping gowns a light red robe covering me that I removed soon after. I didn't know how long I could take the heat of this nation. As I waited, my hands on the growing bump of the life _we _created. Part of me was sad that he wouldn't be here to see him (I was convinced it was a boy) but then I remembered what he hissed to me on that dark night that started me down this path. Treating me like some back alley whore. I am Katara! I am a Master Waterbender! How dare he speak to me that way! Hmph! He got what he deserved.

Finally he came.

"What took you so long?" I demanded arms crossed over my chest.

"It takes precision to sneak in here, Your Highness," he mockingly bowed to me. He too was dressed in black as the one before him had. I had to blink to make sure I wasn't seeing a ghost.

I snorted in disgust and turned away pacing back to the center of the room.

"He accepted you?" he asked more composed than I expected.

"Of course he did. I carry his beloved nephew's child and the next Fire Lord." I noticed him cringe with these words. I felt myself cringe as well. "He would have given me the sun if I asked for it."

"Very good. You've done well, Waterbender."

Rage filled me at this. "You will never call me that again."

"Why not, _Waterbender_?" he purred into my ear, placing his hands lightly on my hips. "Was that _his_ name for you?" At first it was one of animosity then it became our code for love.

No man will ever call me that again.

"Yes," I whispered as I closed my eyes, trying to erase the memories of him. Turning me around to face him, he roughly gripped my chin in his hand, "You are _my_ Waterbender now, do you understand?" I opened my eyes to narrow slits finding his golden eyes staring at me fiercely. I did not fear him as I probably should have. We had an understanding. His hand left my jaw and rested on the belt of my robe tugging at it viciously. The material slipped away from my body falling silently to the floor leaving me in my underwrappings.

"I am no man's waterbender!" I proudly told him as I ripped his shirt from his chest. "I am the mother to the next Fire Lord and you will respect me."

His golden eyes darkened the same way Zuko's did when he angered, but there was another element to it that I instantly recognized. I smirked up at him. He wanted me. No, wait, he _desired_ me. It was the same look Zuko used to give. Bringing his hand back up he ripped at the bindings that held my breasts, roughly pinching and squeezing my flesh as he did so. I grabbed his hands and pushed them off my body. Pulling the tie that held his pants, they dropped in one fluid motion revealing the man beneath.

I sucked in my breath as I took in this god before me. His broad muscular chest heaved up and down as he tried to maintain some composure at the sight of my half-naked body. The abdominal muscles were toned and led to that proud piece of meat that stood at attention for me. For its Fire Lady!

Oh, Zuko, my love, you only wish you could be this man before me.

"On your knees," he commanded, the smirk ever present, eyes never leaving mine, as he took himself in his hand and gave it a shake waving it at me.

Eyes narrowed, I taunted, "Make me."

He growled in a mix of anger and desire. I could tell he was not one for games, but I liked to play. I would not relent so easily to this man as I had his son. But then his mouth fell onto mine as he pushed me back to the bed. Falling backwards on it, he climbed over me as if I was his prey. He had obviously never encountered a waterbender before because I quickly rolled out from underneath him as I brought the water from the vase on the bedside table to my command. Pushing him on his back with one hand, straddling him with my hips, I brought his hands above his head and quickly bound them in ice to the headboard. Without his firebending, he was stuck. And he didn't like it. He growled again and demanded to be released as he tried in vain to break the ice. I only looked down upon him with the same look he had given me. He was my prey now and he would release when I allowed him to.

Running my finger nails roughly down his bare chest, leaving a wake of red lines, until I reached his member. Continuing to rake my nails across the sensitive rock hard flesh, I moved my hand to his sac and squeezed roughly. I heard his guttural moans below me as he tried to keep back the noises. He continued staring at me with those piercing gold eyes as if he was plotting what he would do to me upon his release. The very thought of the punishment aroused me to no end.

I brought my hips just above his tip and rubbed him against my moist flesh. I heard purrs of desire escape his lips. My heat was what he desired more than anything at that moment. It had been a time since he'd been with a woman.

"You want me," it was more of a question than a comment.

He was silent. But his eyes and hips belied his silence. He sought to enter me but I would not allow it.

"Tell me you want me," I commanded.

"No," he said.

"Too proud to admit you desire some waterbending peasant?" From the sharp look I received I knew I was right. I dipped the head slightly into my body, teasing, taunting, the once great Fire Lord. He was at my mercy now and I could see I infuriated him. He was used to getting what he wanted and now he was at the command of a mere girl.

"Hmm, maybe you're not any good?" I glared down at him. With an evil smirk, I raise my eyebrow, "Maybe your son was better than you?"

That did it. He reached his breaking point. His pride would not allow him to be inferior to his spawn even in death. With a great thrust of his hips past my hand and a vicious snarl, he sheathed himself in me to the hilt. My mouth flew open in a silent scream, eyes opened wide at the fullness. Oh Gods! I wasn't prepared for this. But Gods I wanted more. Is this what Zuko would have been like if he had lived this long? Like this magnificent beast below me?

With experienced precision he pumped into me as I ground against him until our sweet releases exploded around us. The ice that bound his hands splashed onto his head cooling him and making him mad all at once.

I lifted myself off and bent the water back into the vase. Grabbing my robe off the plush chair, I slipped it around my body. I stared out the window. Part of me wanted to cry. I so wished that it had been Zuko tonight. Instead it was his father. I allowed myself to be taken by him as I had with Zuko. But Zuko I had loved. This man was just being used. I was using him for information and paying him for his services with my body.

"My son was a fool," his voice was soft. A tone I never heard before from him and never expected possible. I glanced back to see him sitting on the edge of the bed pulling his pants over his legs. He turned his head to me but kept his eyes down, "You would have made a wonderful Fire Lady. You have the ruthlessness of a firebender hidden under that sweet, loving waterbender façade."

I heard him come up behind me and again he turned me around to look at him. With cold eyes, I did. I saw the appreciation in his eyes. Not for the night, but for releasing him from his prison. Giving him his second chance. And he had paid me with his body.

We weren't through yet. There was still much to do.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so hopefully the Oztara, Kazai (I have no clue what that pairing is called) didn't disgust you too much. It's pretty twisted if you think about it, so just don't think about it. Basically this whole story is from the sick twisted part of my brain. No they will not do it again. One time only. And no they will not end up together. And no she won't sleep with Iroh. They will do the trick I wrote.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Is it "gross how could you? please change it" or "gross, more please"? **^_^


End file.
